


Томагавк

by Walter_K



Series: Круговое меню [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Relationships: Charles Smith/Arthur Morgan/Eagle Flies
Series: Круговое меню [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648789
Kudos: 5





	Томагавк

Парящий Орел лукаво наблюдает, как Чарльз старательно обматывает томагавк крепкими нитками, прикрепляя перья. Уже вечер, и типи освещает только крошечный костер. Парящий орел переводит взгляд на сидящего напротив Артура, делает какое-то незаметное движение рукой, быстро подсаживается к нему поближе и принимается что-то делать с волосами.

— Эй, что задумал? — спрашивает Артур, косясь на него, но совсем не предпринимая ничего против.

— Твои волосы так отросли, что я не понимаю, почему ты до сих пор не один из нас. — Пальцы у него быстрые и ловкие, и Артур вздрагивает от легкой щекотки. — Ну, вот.

Чарльз поднимает глаза и еле заметно кривит уголок рта в улыбке.

— Ему идет, — тихо произносит он.

— Да что там такое? — Артур проводит рукой по волосам над ухом. Там вплетена нитка с перьями. — Оу.

— Идет, — кивает Парящий Орел, кладя ладонь ему на щеку. — Правда, пока только совиные, — он улыбается, видя, как Чарльз беззвучно смеется, — но так тоже ничего.

Он запускает пальцы Артуру в волосы и прижимается губами к его губам, втягивая в поспешный поцелуй. Внимание Чарльза уже не приковано к работе над томагавком — он смотрит, как Парящий Орел легонько прикусывает Артуру губу, кладя ладонь на пах, и приоткрывает рот.

Артур выдыхает, оторвавшись от поцелуя, и протягивает ему руку, привлекая к себе.


End file.
